petzcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Breeds
Since the last release from Ubisoft, in total the game has 30 breedz to choose from: 15 breedz of Catz, and 15 breedz of Dogz. Dogz and Catz 1 began with 5 breedz per game. Petz 2, 3 and 4 contain 20 breedz, 10 of which are Dogz and 10 of which are Catz. These breedz are referred to as the 'Original Breeds' as they were created and distributed by PF Magic and are the breeds the games originally came with. The 10 original catz breeds include the Alley Cat, Black and White Shorthair, Calico, Chinchilla Persian, Maine Coon, Orange Shorthair, Persian, Russian Blue, Siamese and Tabby. The 10 original dogz breedz are the Bulldog, Chihuahua, Dachshund, Dalmatian, Great Dane, Labrador, Mutt, Poodle, Scottie, and Sheepdog. In Petz 4 and onward, two other petz were added, Catz having Bunniez and Dogz having Pigz. These petz are unbreedable and have a star next to their names instead of a dog or cat sillouhette. When Petz 5 was released by Ubisoft, it contained 10 new breedz in addition to the 20 old breedz from previous games. The 10 new breedz are sometimes referred to as 'Ubi Breeds' as Ubisoft created them, not PF Magic. Ubisoft had added the German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, Jack Russel, Papillion, and Pug breedz to Dogz 5, as well as adding the Desert Lynx, Egyptian Mau, Honeybear, Japanese Bobtail, and Scottish Fold breedz to Catz 5. These new breeds were not equally well-received by all players: many were disappointed by the new additions as some of them were buggy and didn't breed very well. Many of the breedz available in the Adoption Center have a variety of markings and colors. For instance, the Great Dane may come out with a blue, red, or tan body with or without a black nose spot above its snout. The Dalmatian might come out with various spot variations, the German Shepherd might have a light or dark coat, and the Japanese Bobtail might come out with orange and black markings. Other variations you might experience are trotting, eye color, or personality differences. Each breed has set variations in its coding, and the game chooses at random what will come out of the Adoption Center. Certain breedz have a higher likeliness of coming out of the Adoption Center with a certain trait or personality. For example, Scotties have a higher chance of having the trait to like to dig than other breedz. Other breedz can dig too, but the Scotties have a stronger likeliness to carry the trait. Other examples of 'personalities' or 'character traits' are how much a pet likes to pose, how scared a pet is, and what toyz they like or do not like. Orange Shorthairs usually come out of the Adoption Center with a strong sense of fear in their enviroment. Other breedz may come out shy or frightened too, but the Orange Shorthair has a higher percentage of doing so. Sheepdogs are known to carry the 'clumsy' gene, and B&W Shorthairs are known to be pretty angry. Sometimes you find an oddity though, and you may find yourself adopting a B+W Shorthair that isn't all that angry - however, it's very rare to find such atypical Petz in the Adoption Center. The adopted pet will still carry the 'angry' gene and possibly pass it off to it's offspring regardless of how sweet the cat seems to be. There are 10 default fur colors and many eye colors that occur naturally in the game, but not all of these are seen on petz from the Adoption Center. Any coat and eye colors not included from the defaults may be achieved by breeding: every time you breed your petz, there is a small chance of a breeding 'mutation'. When a mutation occurs, the baby's eyes or (part of) their coat will be a color that none of its ancestors carried.